Opposite Angels
by 2sexxy
Summary: Aleg and Magnus are fallen angels that are paired together.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposite Angels**

**Ok so I'm just going to say this now because in had a review on another story of mine that ticked me off. This if **_**Fan **_**fiction, therefore **_**no**_** the characters are **_**not**_** going to be like they are in the book. This is because I'm changing them up. If I want Alec to be a big dominant top with a handlebar mustache and a fetish for toes then by god I will! Sorry I got a little carried away, my point is don't bother me with comments about how **_**you don't think that's how Alec**_** would act or **_**Magnus would never do that**_**. Obviously! It's my story I can make them do whatever I want! **

**So, sorry that I wasted your time with my little rant. BTW: Alec will not be a big dominant top with a fetish for toes, but I might consider the handlebar mustache (JK). So now please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

The Hall was abuzz with excitement. Sunset had arrived and it was the perfect time for the angels to get out and stretch their wings. Men and women all took to the skies. Large, powerful, white wings beat with unimaginable strength and hauled bodies into the blooming evening. Alec sat in his room staring out at the beautiful red and gold sunset. He was the only one not excited about tonight, for it was his last night here.

The Hall, as it was called by the fallen, was a hotel of sorts that provided a sanctuary for fallen angels that still sided with Heaven. Alec had lived here since ever since his 15th birthday when he'd fallen (literally) for a mortal boy. After months of moping around in the mortal realm he'd found The Hall and was immediately taken in, no questions asked.

Alec was jerked from the past by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Before he got a chance to move it swung open and his best friend, Jace, stormed in wings out and a look of pure fury on his face.

"You're leaving?" He yelled, getting in Alec's face. Alec couldn't help but lose himself in those beautiful golden brown eyes. Those eyes that'd befriended him when he'd first arrived. Those eyes that made his heart stop every time he saw them.

Yes, Alec was gay. That was one of the reasons he'd been kicked out of Heaven. Why was being in love another man so wrong? It certainly didn't feel wrong. How could something that felt so good be so bad? Unfortunately, Jace didn't feel the same way. Alec found out the hard way when he'd burst into Jace's room to confess his love and found the buy on his bed with a girl. Not just any girl, The Girl. Jace told him about her all the time. How she was the one and he would never be able to live without her. Alec just wanted to hold her head under water for a little while, that's all.

"Hello, Earth to Alec. Why won't you answer me?" Jace was waving a hand in Alec's face and staring at him confusedly.

"Oh sorry, what were you asking?" Alec asked forcing himself to stop staring at Jace's arms and wondering what it would be like to be held in them. Wrapped up in Jace's wing's as they flew off together….

"I said why the hell are you leaving?" Jace looked pissed and obviously would take a shrug for an answer.

"I've been paired." Alec replied and Jace gasped.

Being paired was something a fallen angel could sign up for when they turned 16. Every year 10 fallen angels still sided with Heaven were paired with 10 fallen angels that sided with Hell. The system was a way to keep peace between the two sides. The only problem was you didn't get to pick who you were paired with. All Alec knew was that his partner was a male. Thank God you could pick gender.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Jace shouted, "Are you insane?"

Alec stood up, grabbing his suitcase. "It can't be changed now, what's done is done." He replied calmly even though inside his heart was breaking. Tonight he would give himself to someone else, a stranger, not at all how he pictured his first time.

Jace stared at him, horrified. When he saw Alec's somber face his expression changed. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. Maybe she'll be some smokin' hot babe." Jace punched him in the shoulder and tried to turn the situation around.

"It won't be a girl, I picked a male." Alec said raising his ocean blue eyes to meet golden ones. Jace looked confused.

"Wait, why would you pick a guy? You're not…." Jace stopped and looked at Alec, shock written all over his face.

"I never told you why I fell did I? I was in love with a mortal boy." Alec admitted. He glanced at the clock. In a few minutes a car would pull up front to take him to his new home. "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you around, Okay?" Alec looked up hopefully.

Jace smiled, "Of course, the sky isn't that big." Alec laughed even as tears began to well up; Jace noticed and pulled his friend into a hug. "Don't cry, you need to stay all pretty for your boyfriend." Alec laughed and wiped his eyes.

Leaving Jace sitting on his bed, Alec walked down the hall and into the elevator. He smiled at all the familiar faces on the way out and tried pretending this wasn't the last time he'd ever see them.

When he got outside the car was waiting and Alec loaded his stuff into the trunk. The driver was some unsuspecting human so Alec didn't bother with small talk. The car pulled away and Alec looked up at the window of his old room. Jace stood there staring down, his face emotionless. Alec turned away when he felt the tears threaten again. Crying wouldn't help. All he could do was make the best of his future.


	2. EXTRA! Cuz i love my readers!

**Ok, so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter because I have a few big assignments due this week but I will try to post them ASAP. This is a little extra that tells the story of the human that Alec "fell" for. He saw him at a coffee shop one day and couldn't stand not having him. Who would've thought angels were so greedy. ;D Anyway Reviews make me happy; enjoy!**

**Opposite Angels: Extra**

Alec sat on the balcony of his hotel room watching the tiny humans shuffle along the sidewalk below. The San Francisco night was busy as people crowded the streets for the annual PRIDE parade. Colors flashed in the sea of people below him; stunning reds and brilliant blues. But one human stood out to the angel. Tommy Faetor.

The boy was walking sin. Gorgeous green eyes and soft brown hair, Alec simply couldn't stay away. The brunette wound his way through the crowd ignoring the groping hands and leering smiles. Heading straight toward the hotel he looked up at Alec and smiled. Alec folded his wings and turned to walk back into his room. He smoothed his shirt and looked into the mirror. He was nervous, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. The door opened and tommy walked in.

He was wearing tight faded jeans and a snug t-shirt that had a picture of two male stick figures holding hands. Alec chuckled; of course he would wear that shirt. Tommy waltzed up to Alec' grasped his face in his hands and kissed him full on the lips.

Alec gasped before sinking further into the dark- haired boy's luscious lips and warm embrace. It felt so good to be held in those strong arms, how could this be wrong? It felt so right. Tommy sighed and pulled Alec to the bed. Both boys shed their clothing and soon it was just skin on skin, nothing between them.

"Tommy wait, I've never…" Alec started but was too embarrassed to finish. Tommy smiled and kissed Alec softly on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Tommy promised and Alec relaxed. The brunette reached down to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bottle. He readjusted so that Alec's legs were on his shoulders and clicked the bottle open. Alec tensed and the snapping sound but forced himself to relax, this was Tommy, he wouldn't hurt me.

Alec felt two fingers dripping with a cool substance reach down to his crack. Tommy slowly pushed the digits in until they were knuckle deep and Alec was whimpering. The older boy allowed Alec to get accustomed to the unusual pressure before pushing further.

Tommy took his time preparing Alec and soon the angel was bucking onto the other boy's fingers and begging for more. Tommy paused and reached for the condom he'd placed on the dresser earlier. He sheathed himself and positioned his cock at Alec's entrance.

"Relax, Alec." Tommy whispered and kissed the boy with all of the passion he could muster, before pushing in. Alec cried out and whined through the entire thing and finally fell silent when Tommy bottomed out.

Both boys were gasping and holding onto each other as tightly as they could. Outside people were shouting and having fun, but nothing compared to what the two young lovers upstairs were feeling. Alec looked into Tommy's eyes and saw nothing but pure, true love. Alec couldn't help but whisper, "I love you."

Tommy gasped in shock but thankfully didn't leave him hanging, "I love you too, Alec." The young angel felt his heart swell.

Alec grasped Tommy's hips and silently begged him to move. The brunette pulled back and thrust back in hard, Alec screamed in pleasure. Tommy started a slow rhythm, in and out. After only a few minutes Alec was a blubbering mess.

"Please Tommy, oh _fuck_. I need more!" Alec managed to gasp out. Tommy smiled devilishly and picked up the pace, thrusting harder, faster.

Alec moaned and felt an odd sensation in his stomach. Tommy felt Alec tighten and started thrusting faster, barreling toward his release.

Alec was the first to cum, shooting white liquid onto his chest. Tommy cried out at the tight heat clamping down on him. Giving one final thrust he emptied himself into the condom.

Both boys collapsed into a heap of limbs on the bed. Seconds later Tommy got up on shaky legs and retrieved a wash cloth to wipe Alec down. He returned to the bed and pulled the covers up over them. Alec nestled into Tommy's arms and gladly let sleep claim him.

Alec woke in the middle of the night to lighting flashing outside of his window. Tommy was still asleep and Alec was glad. If he was awake he would've noticed the angel standing on the balcony, wings spread wide. Alec padded silently to the door and stepped outside. His father grimaced at his disheveled state and glared at him.

"You've man a mistake son." Gabriel said slowly. Alec looked up, tears in his eyes. He knew what this meant. "You can't come home anymore." His father replied tone steady as ever.

"Father-, "Alec started but was cut short.

"I'm disappointed in you, son. You've let us down." Gabriel bit out before taking off into the night. Alec stood on the balcony a little while longer, letting the tears run freely down his face. Drying his eyes, he walked back inside and took one last look at Tommy's peaceful face. Putting his clothes one he disappeared into the night.

When Tommy woke in the morning he was missing a familiar weight in his arms. Sitting up he quickly glanced around the room and took note of Alec's missing clothes. Inhaling a shaky breath, he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He stopped when he found a note on the kitchen sink.

_I love you, but it is impossible for us to be together. I hope you can forgive me._ – Alec

The note was incredibly corny, yet it had Tommy in tears. Why? That was all he wanted to know. Last night had been magical, and now his blue-eyed angel was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was staring out of the car window at the passing cars, not even paying attention to directions, when the car suddenly slowed and then stopped. The driver came around and opened the door for him, revealing his new home. The house was a stylish two story loft located in the center of the bustling city. People shuffled by, a few stopping stare at the angel's immense beauty. Alec gathered his bag and took the piece of paper that the driver handed him that contained a key and the entrance code.

After lugging his suitcases up a flight of stairs and fumbling with the lock for a few seconds, Alec let himself into the spacious lower floor of his new home. To the right lay a beautiful state-of-the-art kitchen, the left contained what looked like a guest bedroom and bath and in the center was the large living room. The far wall, Alec noticed, was made completely of glass revealing the bright city below.

Upstairs there was another gorgeous view of the glowing California nightlife. Alec located an office and second bedroom that seemed to be in use. Those two rooms were nothing in comparison to his next discovery. The master bedroom was that of a dream. The room boasted dark blue walls with swirls of sparkling paint sprawling everywhere. Alec gasped at the massive bed that dominated the wall in front of him. It had to be the biggest bed he'd ever seen, it was covered in dark silk sheets and tons of soft-looking pillows. A door that led to a large bathroom stood to his left.

"Hello?" Alec called and got no reply. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over him and he dropped his bags making his way to the bed. Alec shed his shirt and shoes before climbing onto the bed. It took only seconds of resting his head on the pillows and he was sleeping like a baby.

Magnus Bane sat in the crowded night club staring at the sea of writhing bodies and he felt nothing but complete boredom. Normally he would seduce some cute little twink and pound him into the mattress all night, but tonight was the night he would meet his pair and he was dreading it. He didn't even remember signing up for the stupid thing.

"Why so blue, Magnus?" Ragnor Fell, Magnus' best friend, asked wrapping his arms around the angel's chest and whispering drunkenly in his ear. Ragnor was 5'9" with blond hair that fell limp in his face and warm brown eyes that were always framed by a new color of eyeliner. He was the son of an angel and a human, a nephilim, that lived in Magnus' spare bedroom simply because he was fun to be around. Except for when he was completely plastered, like now.

"Okay, Ragnor, I think it's time to go home." Magnus said while hoisting Ragnor up and towing him to the door. Magnus piled his drunken friend into his car and sped off to his downtown loft. After practically dragging Ragnor up the stairs and dumping him into his own room, Magnus was tired and sweaty. _I need a nice, hot shower_, he thought.

With the hot water beating down on his tense muscles Magnus finally felt a little relaxed. He reached for the soap when he looked down and noticed a slight problem. His large cock was swollen and standing upright begging for attention. Magus sighed; he was almost too tired to get off. Almost. Magnus grasped his cock and squeezed tightly, moaning in pleasure. He quickly found a rhythm of fast stroking and squeezing. Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall.

A pale face framed by dark hair and ocean blue eyes danced around his mind and his hand faltered. _Who was that? _ The desire to orgasm pushed his curiosity aside and he continued stroking. So close, "Ahh Fuck!" Magnus cried out and shot his load across the shower and onto the opposite wall. His legs felt weak and it took all of his remaining strength to turn the shower off and drag himself to bed. Magnus could barely keep his eyes open, let alone notice the human-shaped lump on the other side of his bed.

Alec woke to the strange sensation of arms wrapped around his torso and someone's faint breath tickling his neck. His eyes darted open and he took in his surroundings. The sun was not shining through the windows like he would expect. Instead rain was pouring down, exactly how he felt. The person holding him stirred and Alec jumped remembering he wasn't alone.

Alec slowly turned over and faced the person sleeping next to him and what he saw surprised him. Long black hair similar to his own framed the face of the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen. Gorgeous, caramel skin and long eyelashes only added to the man's beauty. Alec started to pull away, but froze when the angel's eyes slowly opened.

Magnus woke to the glorious feeling of holding a warm body resting snuggly in his arms. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with pale skin, long dark hair and the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes he'd ever seen. The young boy looked shocked that he was awake. The boy sat up and Magnus saw the permanently burned skin across his back that marked him as one of the Fallen. Magnus had the sudden urge to touch it, but ignored the feeling.

"Who are you and why are you in my bed?" Magnus demanded trying to sound angry, but failing miserably, because who could be mad at a face like that?

"Are you Magnus Bane?" The boy asked. He looked frightened and nervous.

"Yes, you must be Alec, my match?" Magnus sighed, he'd hoped he could avoid this somehow, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. _At least he's cute_, Magnus thought. "Well, this is awkward. The shower is in there if you want to use it. I'm going to go make breakfast. We have a lot to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long. My muse ran off and it took me forever to catch it. Reviews = smexxyness. Enjoy!**

Alec stood in the shower enjoying the feel of hot water running down his back. After the run in with Magnus, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave this cocoon of warmth and steam. After another ten minutes of sulking and dreading the conversation ahead, Alec shut off the water and got out in search of a towel. When he opened the bottom cabinet he gasped and drew back in shock.

"What the fuck?" Alec practically yelled. Dildos. In every color, shape and size were thrown in a bucket that sat next to the towels. Alec shook his head in disgust, this guy was horrible. He grabbed a towel and spaced himself as far away from the toys as possible. When he was dressed he headed down stairs making sure to walk as slow as possible.

The loft was incredible, the kind of place people dreamed of owning. Its floor to ceiling windows and state of the art furnishings were magazine worthy. Alec stood in front of the windows watching the rain flood the city below. He could think about Jace, but that would only cause him more heartache.

The smell of bacon and eggs reached his nose and Alec realized how hungry he was. He took off in search of the kitchen. When he found it he heard two voices arguing behind the door.

"What do you mean 'you didn't mean to'?" A voice hissed, "People don't just sign up for matching because they are bored, Magnus!"

"I don't know what I was thinking, ok?" Alec recognized Magnus' voice and shuddered, it was like liquid silk, that voice. "But he's here now and he's not leaving so we have to deal with him. If you don't like it, you can get the fuck out!"

Alec walked in and both men looked up at him, clearly surprised. The other man was shorter than Magnus and had blond hair and big brown eyes. The man wore black pants and a knee length blue, fur coat. He took one look at Alec and left the loft without a word. The door slammed leaving an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Well," Magnus started, breaking the tension, "I'm sorry about that, he doesn't take too kindly to houseguests." Magnus grabbed two plates and after filling them, placed them on the table. He sat and looked up expectantly at Alec.

"So," Started Alec, "We're matched now…" He said awkwardly staring at the table, refusing to meet Magnus' eyes.

"Look, I'm just gonna come out and say this. The Guardians will be coming to check on us in a week. Do you know what that means?" Magnus looked at him expectantly. Alec looked up and shook his head. 'It means they are gonna want to see if we've fucked or not." Alec's head shot up, surprise written all over his face.

"Wh-what?" Magnus smirked at Alec's innocence.

"That's the whole point of the matching program, to make couples." Magnus got up from the table and Alec couldn't help but admire the fallen angel's sexy ass. "So, I'm gonna head off to work, make yourself at home and I'll be back later." Magnus left and Alec sat in the kitchen feeling dazed. He had to have sex with that man? He was the exact opposite of his type.

Alec sighed and pulled out his cell phone, he had four missed calls from Jace. Pacing the living room, Alec dialed his ex-partner's number and waited. Jace answered on the third ring.

"Alec? Is that you?" Jace sounded relieved and worried at the same time.

"Yeah, it's me." Alec replied wondering exactly what he was going to say.

"I've been calling you! Where are you at? I'll come and get you."

"Jace, you can't. I signed up for this, now I have to follow through." Alec whispered tears threatening to fall.

"You can't be serious, Alec?" Jace sounded heartbroken and Alec took a deep, steadying breath.

"I have to at least give this a try." Alec hung up before Jace had the chance to persuade him otherwise.

That night, Magnus got home to find Alec cozied up in his bed watching a Queer as Folk marathon. Magnus took off his jacket and jumped on the bed next to him.

"Hey, sexy." Magnus greeted the blue-eyed angel and Alec blushed causing Magnus to chuckle. They settled in and five minutes later Magnus was bored. He needed a way to release his pent up energy. Magnus leaned over and covered Alec's lips with his own.

Alec's eyes shot open before fluttering shut. As their tongues dueled the two boys tumbled back and forth on the bed, both of them fighting for dominance. Magnus, finally on top, pinned Alec's arms to the bed and pulled away gasping. He gave Alec a wicked smile and kissed down the younger boy's neck and removing his shirt. Magnus attacked Alec's nipples and he arched into the green-eyed angel's mouth.

Magnus removed his own shirt and both boys shed their pants. Alec blushed when he looked down and realized Magnus hadn't been wearing underwear. "You're so cute when you blush." Magnus whispered while nibbling Alec's earlobe. Alec moaned and tried to regain control. "Oh no," Magnus laughed, he flipped Alec so that he was face down in the pillows, "I'm in control here."

Alec relaxed into the pillows and let Magnus take over. The older angel eased Alec's boxers down and nearly groaned out loud at the sight of Alec's amazing ass. Magnus gently kneaded one of the cheeks while reaching over for the lube.

Magnus spread Alec's ass cheeks and drizzled lube down his crack. Alec yelped at the coldness, then moaned when it started to heat up. Trailing his finger down to Alec's puckered hole Magnus leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Has anyone ever taken you here?" Alec nodded and Magnus was momentarily shocked. The sound of Alec moaning snapped him back to the present.

"Magnus please!" Alec cried out as the fingers slowly penetrated him. Magnus slowly pumped two fingers in and out. After a few moments he added a third causing Alec to scream.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Magnus asked sliding a condom on to his pulsing shaft.

"Yes! Fuck yes please, take me Magnus." The sight of Alec moaning and needy beneath him nearly drove him insane. Magnus lined up his cock and slowly pushed in. Alec cried out and clung to the sheets his hands forming claws. Magnus eased in until he bottomed out. Alec whimpered at the feeling of being so full.

"Does it feel good baby?" Magnus asked voice dark with lust. He pulled back and thrust in hard using Alec's hips to hold on to.

"Mmm, oh yes! Magnus, harder!" Magnus grinned. He had secretly hoped that Alec would be the type that was wild in bed, but he clearly had no idea. He quickly found a fast pace that made Alec moan with every thrust.

Magnus lowered his hips and thrust upward smiling in victory when Alec keened. _Got ya!_ He thought and continued to ram Alec's prostate. Neither of them were going to last much longer. He reached around and grasped Alec's thick cock and began pumping fast.

"Ah-ahh, Magnus, I'm not going to last!" Magnus thrust harder causing Alec to groan.

"Come baby, let me hear you." Magnus whispered sultrily and Alec was a goner. The blue-eyed angel shot ropes of come onto his stomach and the bed as fireworks burst behind his eyelids. The sensation of Alec's hole tightening on him became too much and Magnus followed with his own toe curling, mind blowing orgasm.

Both angels collapsed onto the sheets boneless and panting. "That. Was. Amazing." Magnus managed to say. He carefully slipped from Alec's still clenched hole causing them both to hiss. The older angel cleaned them both up before climbing into bed and cuddling up behind Alec. He glanced at the fallen angel's back and saw the hideous scars that they shared. He couldn't believe Alec would ever do something to deserve so much pain.

Alec sighed and relaxed into Magnus' arms. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I know it has been like four million years since I've updated anything and for that I apologize. Every time I would sit down to write, my mind would go blah and everything that came out was definitely not worthy of you guys' eyes. So, now that I've gotten this chapter down, I think I'm on a roll again and I'm ready to start anew. **

**This chapter is short but some more lemony goodness is on its way, I just needed to develop the plot before I went any further. I should be posting a new chapter tomorrow. So like always, enjoy and review! Or I will hunt you down. Jk, but seriously!**

**Cassie Clare owns everything; I just get to dream about owning Magnus' closet. **

Alec woke to the sound of rushing water and the smell of Magnus surrounding him. He sat up and frowned when he saw that he was alone in the bed. The shower stopped abruptly and Magnus sauntered out in all his naked glory.

"Oh hey, Alec." Magnus called sexily while digging through his closet. Alec got out of the bed and inched closer curiously.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked as Magnus shimmied into a pair of barely legal leather pants with cut-outs where the back pockets should've been. After pulling on a mesh red tank top Magnus then walked over to his vanity which was cluttered with every color of eyeliner and eye shadow imaginable.

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready to go out." Magnus stated while applying a heavy amount of black eyeliner. Alec stared at him incredulously.

"Out? It's three in the morning and we just…" Alec trailed off lamely. Magnus smirked and turned around.

"I know, it is a bit late." Magnus walked over to where Alec stood and dropped his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Oh how cute. Look, Alec, I know we're paired and all that, but I have no intention of being exclusive. I mean, we aren't married or anything."

Alec should've been upset, but all he could feel was rage. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Magnus kissed him sweetly on the cheek before grabbing his coat and gracefully bounding down the stairs.

"I'll be back later _darling_." Magnus called cheerily. Alec seethed as the sound of a door closing echoed through the silence.

Alec stalked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "This is bullshit!" He yelled. Alec walked back into the bed room and grabbed his phone dialing the only number he knew by heart.

"Izzy, I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, it's a little late, but I'm really proud of it. Not so happy with the beginning but I like the club scene and ending. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this one, so let me know what y'all think. BTW: lots of love to Panic! At The Disco and Glee for inspiring me! You guys should listen to them because they rock! Also, I don't normally do this, but the song I imagine playing during the club scene in "The Pleasure Song" By Marianne Faithfull. Give it a listen!**

Alec fought to keep still as Izzy put yet another layer of mascara on his eye lashes. It had been nearly an hour since Magnus had left and Alec had called Izzy, unsure of what to do. He currently sat at Magnus' vanity while Izzy did his makeup.

Alec met Izzy after the Tommy incident. He'd been sitting in a bar wallowing in self-pity when Izzy walked in. She introduced herself and they instantly became best friends. Izzy was the only one he knew he could count on, rain or shine.

"Izzy, are you sure about this?" Alec asked not feeling as bold as he looked. He glanced into the mirror again and almost gasped. He barely recognized himself. His eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner which came to a point giving him a cat-like look. Above that was blue glitter eye shadow and his eyelashes were super-thick. His hair was spiked in the back and his bangs hung down covering his right eye.

"Are you kidding? He's gonna be so jealous!" Izzy practically squealed. That her plan, get Alec all dolled up and make Magnus jealous. She was certain that would bring him back. Alec on the other hand wasn't sure, but the anger that'd fueled him earlier was starting to surface again. How could he do that to me? Alec wondered. Obviously sex didn't mean that much to Magnus.

"Hello? Alec, are you even listening to me?" Izzy's voice snapped him back into the present. "I said, get over here and put these clothes on!" Alec walked over to where Izzy stood by the bed, shopping bags pilled in front of her. "I bought this stuff way long ago, hoping you would wear them some day and I think now is the perfect time."

Alec cringed at what she pulled out. Black skinny jeans that he knew were going to be way too tight, a dark blue V-neck tee-shirt with white graffiti and a whole bunch of necklaces. "I am not wearing that." Alec stated practically sinking deeper into his torn and ragged sweater.

"Come on! You'll look hot!" Izzy yelled exasperated and began chasing him around the room. She finally cornered him in the bathroom and pretty much ripped his clothes of and replaced them with the new ones. Izzy pulled away and smiled. "Success!"She yelled and started stage sobbing, "I'm just so amazing."

Alec took a deep breath and looked in the mirror yet again. He smiled, damn; Izzy knew what she was doing. He looked hot, definitely good enough to get Magnus back. "Let's do this." Alec said more for himself than anyone else. He was going to get Magnus back and this time he was going to keep him.

Magnus leaned back against the bar watching the bodies writhe in front of him. This was what he craved; the crazy, uncontrolled life of the dance floor. He felt like a king and here, he was. He could have anyone he wanted. Two men beside him were talking rather loudly and he overheard their conversation.

"Have you seen the new boy?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I just saw him dancing. Isn't he a dream? Especially those eyes."

"Mhhm to die for. Plus those lips…"Their voices died off as they walked away, but Magnus was intrigued. _A new boy? _Hmm, this could be fun. He downed his drink and walked off in search of his new toy.

Alec didn't know where all of his courage had been hiding, but he was glad it was out. He'd walked in nervous as hell, but after the third drink he was having a blast. He was dancing, Izzy would be so proud, for the first time and he didn't miss the staring eyes or the inviting smiles. They loved him. Guys would grab his hips and grind against him, some even grabbed his ass. Magnus was far from his mind.

One particularly handsome man came up to him and Alec couldn't help but be attracted. He resembled Jace; blonde hair and golden eyes with large well-developed muscles. Alec leaned back against him and moaned at the feeling of lips traveling down his neck.

"Come with me." The man beckoned and Alec smiled before letting the man lead him across the dance floor. While being led to God knows where he caught sight of shocking green and gold eyes. Magnus looked like he'd seen a ghost. Alec smiled and winked before following the man through a doorway and into a dimly lit room.

The room was full of men in numerous stages of sex. The man pushed him against a wall and began kissing him furiously. Alec realized in his drunken stupor where this was going and panicked. "Wait." he whispered, but was cut off by a pair of firm lips. Hands wandered along his body and he struggled, but to no avail. He mentally called out for someone to help. _Magnus!_

Magnus stood in the middle of the dance floor looking stupidly in the direction that Alec had disappeared. Was that really Alec? It couldn't be. Alec was so frigid and that man had been sexy and carefree.

A feeling of anger passed over him when he realized the man Alec was with had been leading him to the back room. No way was he going to let his mate fuck another man! Magnus stalked off in the direction of the back room ignoring the groping hands and wanton looks. He wasn't interested, not anymore.

He steeped through the doorway and stopped short. Alec was pressed against a wall the man kissing him roughly while palming the front of his jeans. The man dragged his lips down Alec's neck and Alec looked around wildly with pleading eyes. Not the eyes of someone who was enjoying himself. Their eyes met and Alec's eyes widened.

Magnus crossed the space between them and angrily grabbed the man by the back of his shirt. "Get your hands off of him." He growled into the man's ear before throwing him away. He pulled Alec toward him and dragged him to the exit.

"Hey!" He heard a voice behind him call and Magnus rolled his eyes. He turned around and the man staggered forward, clearly drunk. He grabbed Magnus' shirt and the fallen angel looked at him incredulously. Magnus reared his arm back and connected his fist with the man's shocked face. Magnus turned, grabbed Alec and they left hand in hand.

By the time they returned to the loft Alec was still drunk and his feelings of anger had resurfaced. They entered Magnus' bedroom and Alec stalked into the bathroom angrily. He tore off his shirt and started the shower.

"What is your problem?" Magnus yelled. As far as he was concerned Alec had no right to be angry since he was the one who'd tried to break their bond. Alec swung around, eyes wild and full of rage.

"What is _my_ problem? Oh, nothing aside from the fact that I was fucked and dumped in less than twenty-four hours! Then when I try to have some fun, you decide to get all possessive. Why did you even bother? You obviously don't want me! Go find some worthless twink to fill your bed!" Alec yelled and shed his pants. Before he could take a step toward the shower Magnus grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"You mean to tell me you enjoyed that? I saw the look on your face; you hated his lips on you." Magnus whispered harshly in his ear before sealing their lips in a rough kiss. They both strained against each other, torn between love and hate.

Magnus trailed his lips down Alec's bare chest leaving hickeys in his wake. He stood back up and pressed his hard cock against Alec's naked thigh. "Don't tell me I don't want you. This is because of you." Magnus whispered sultrily in his ear. Alec grabbed him and pulled him into the bedroom, shower forgotten.

Alec shoved Magnus down onto the bed and proceeded to strip him. Once they were both completely naked Alec climbed on top of Magnus and kissed him long and hard. Magnus moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. They rolled back and forth both pressing for dominance and neither giving and inch.

Alec finally made it back on top and pinned Magnus' arms by his head. "Stay." He demanded. He reached over to the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube Magnus had previously used on him. He squeezed enough out to coat his fingers and threw the bottle across the room. He watched Magnus' expression change when he reached behind and brought his fingers to his own entrance.

He slowly prepped himself starting with one finger and gradually work up to three. Magnus was practically panting watching Alec fuck his own fingers. "You are so hot." He whispered and Alec moaned while slowly removing is fingers.

Magnus handed Alec a condom, "Put it on me." He groaned out and he gasped at the feeling of Alec's soft fingers sliding down his shaft. Alec then lined Magnus up with his stretched hole. He slowly lowered himself down and both men groaned when he bottomed out. Magnus reached up and placed his hands on Alec's hips guiding him up and down.

They found a fast rhythm of bouncing and grinding against each other. Their arguments from earlier were forgotten as they looked into each other's eyes while they worked to reach their climax. Alec screamed as Magnus made a series of repeated thrusts against his prostate and Magnus moaned as Alec tightened on him.

"I'm so close baby." Magnus whispered between panting breaths and Alec moaned in agreement. Alec arched is back almost violently as his orgasm washed over him. Magnus came soon afterward to the feeling of Alec's hole milking his cock. Magnus pulled out slowly and Alec gasped at the shocking emptiness. Magnus walked across the room to dispose of the condom and Alec sat up watching his delectable ass.

"I'm still mad at you." Alec said and Magnus smiled at him. He crawled back onto the bad and dragged the covers up before wrapping his arms around Alec.

"I figured you would be and I don't blame you. I am sorry though. It's just the way I am, I'm not used to having a partner." Magnus replied before tucking his chin in the crook of Alec's neck. "I'll try harder, I promise." Alec nodded already half asleep. Magnus soon followed him and both men fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Don't forget to review! You know you want to! (Hey that kind of rhymes!)**


End file.
